bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Arrancar109
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for } | } | your contributions. }} Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out for more tricks. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Danny (talk) 02:59, 8 August 2008 (UTC) hi! Hey man! sorry, i was absent from bleach wikia for a while, so i couldn't read the message you have left in my talk page. If you still have somethin' to discuss with me, just let me know :) Maul day 12:19, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Answer Well, for the archive page, I just copy/pasted all the content of my talk page to User_talk:Mili-Cien/Archive ^^. For the Animebot, it's because he's making sync between all the Animepedia wiki's, and changes to user box has to be done on Animepedia ;) :p (but, if you want to make it only for this wiki, because it may change others, just protect the page) . Err, I didn't understand the 3rd thing :x) :Err.. I saw that the bot is kinda 'annoying' for our template, should we ask the Sync to be removed ^-^' ? Hey hey man! i just was wondering if you could take a look at this topic what ya think about it? Maul day 19:21, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Hey Yea thinks for that i was wondering when i went on yoruichi and urahara's pages. I thought i had missed something, i was about to say when did that information come out, but i obviously realized it couldnt be right and undid it. the crazy thing is he kept doing it. Salubri 03:58, 18 January 2009 (UTC) :Yeah. I actually did give him a warning, but he apparently didn't read it. Arrancar109 19:28, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Introduction and Advise (for me) Hey Arrancar109, just got your message after logging in again. I was wondering whether you could give me some advice on how to edit articles properly and maybe give me some hints as to how many links per article etc. Since I am not used to editing wiki´s i would be grateful for any help or advice you can offer me. Thanks beforehand Greetings Skalathranx Inoue Orihime hi, Arrancar109, you obviously aren't remembering correctly about the arrancar arc, I just finished that arc a few weeks ago, and the Hōgyoku's powers are not deteriorating, and Inoue's powers are powers of rejection, as revealed by Aizen Aizen later captures Inoue Orihime, whom he takes an interest in due to her rejection abilities, which he claims can fully awaken the Hōgyoku by rejecting it's sealing. --always correcting, Dattebayo 1.5 20:46, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Image problem Hi, I seem to have a problem with image uploading. When I tried to upload an image, the image won't show. I tried everything to make the image upload work, but nothing seem to work. What's the deal ? Ichigo kurosaki1979 16:12, 26 January 2009 (UTC)Ichigo_kurosaki1979 text size how would I change the size of text? Featured article Yep, Orihime is the winner, as I already said, tough, as I already said too, the page to set it up is that one ;) Template:Featured_Article